


celestial (artwork)

by janewestin



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Mirandy, mirandy fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewestin/pseuds/janewestin
Summary: Everyone loves a back hug
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 28
Kudos: 180





	celestial (artwork)

[Process video](https://thejanewestin.tumblr.com/post/629936533968928768/i-watch-too-many-kdramas)

  
feel free to use this work for icons, headers, personal use, or to print! Please credit me here, on tumblr @thejanewestin, or IG @kaijuhapa

i just ask that you please **do not repost** without permission, and do not mass produce or sell. Thank you! 💕

  



End file.
